Written In The Stars
by KiloAlphaTango
Summary: OneShot. Harry deals with a death. spoiler for the episode Silent Night.


**Written in the Stars**

He rested his head against her still body, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He couldn't bear to leave her side. He'd realised something, the second he'd seen her lying so helpless on the trolley, he'd realised that he loved her with all his heart. He caught sight of his watch, the world almost stopped for a second. He'd forgotten, forgotten that it was nearly Christmas day. And now it was here. Pain washed over his body, he knew that soon he'd have to go home. That he'd have to watch his children laugh and joke as they joyfully unwrapped the mountain of presents, he'd spent weeks choosing. He hated the idea that the world could continue, that there could still be happiness in his life when the beautiful blond angel who lay beside him would never breathe another breath. He'd painstakingly washed her face and brushed her hair until there was no evidence of the accident left on her. He sighed. He raised himself slightly and pulled her body towards him, he began to cradle her as if she was a crying child. He held her like he'd held Daisy the nights she'd dreamed about the monsters in her wardrobe. Gently he kissed her forehead, her skin felt so cold, so different. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to imagine that she was alive, that they were cuddled up in his bed. He opened his eyes, he didn't want to believe that they were over; he knew they'd broken up a while ago but he'd always wanted her back. Without her, life different make sense. He turned towards the window and looked out – snow was settling on the window ledge. The sky was blacker than he'd ever seen it before but it was filled with tiny twinkle stars.

"That's you isn't it" he said softly, she was an angel know, she was the stars over his head. He placed her down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over her body. He kissed her lips one final time and then pulled it over her head, he hated it. Slowly she walked towards the doors, he didn't turn back. He stepped out in to the overly bright corridor; this had never bothered him before. He walked out of the department as quickly as he could, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to offer, or to be offered, sympathy. The cold air stung but he didn't care. He watched the sky, mentally talk to her. He didn't go to his car, he just continued to walk. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't stop to think. He just kept going. He found himself by his own house, he sighed before letting himself in. Daisy was sat on the stairs, her eyes wide from tiredness. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry didn't say anything; he just carried her in to her bedroom.

"Ellen's an angel daddy" she said softly drifting off to sleep. He looked at her confused, unsure of how she'd known. He didn't question it, he just stepped out of her room, and he went straight to his and collapsed on his bed in a fit of tears. Suddenly out of nowhere he thought of Nina. Had anyone told her? He didn't know her number, he couldn't ring her. The tears came faster now; he couldn't even do that for her. He loved her so much and he hadn't been able to save her and now he couldn't even tell her beloved sister about what had happened. He didn't hear his door open, but silently Daisy slipped in, she sat down beside him

"don't cry daddy. Ellen wouldn't like that" she said softly, you could tell she was tired but still she continued "she's happy now. She's safe, she doesn't have to go through anything any more. Please stop crying" Harry looked up at her, and wiped the tears from his eyes

"I won't cry sweetheart" he said shakily. Although he wasn't crying externally, his heart was weeping bitterly. He pulled Daisy close to him and cuddled her close. He could still see the stars out of his window, he feel asleep looking at them, a song filled his dream – alongside pictures of her, happy times they'd had. Times he never wanted to forget. He'd never forget her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled. He'd never forget, never.

Stay with me

Don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait for a moment

Come real close

Forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone

It's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to feel like this

Not without you

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid

I'll be right by your side

Through the laughter and pain

Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this

Not without you

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yeah

Like sometimes we do

Been through lot of heartache

But I made it back to you

Cos when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

And when I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

When I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

Written in the stars by Westlife.


End file.
